moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Azazel and Rhoderick
Azazel and Rhoderick (born Month Day, Year) is a character created and roleplayed by DomiKko on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. Their celebrity representatives are hide and Shikao Suga, respectively. Biography Azazel and Rhoderick were once a single demon, but when summoned from Legia, something went awry. They were split into two halves of the same person, and each possesses different characteristics of the original demon. They awoke in a field about a hundred years ago, with no memory of who they were or where they came from. All they felt was a strong craving to drink. Azazel had an uncontrollable desire to consume saltwater, where Rhoderick required beer. They spent an hour arguing about where they would go, before ultimately deciding to go their separate ways. When they tried to take off in different directions, however, they discovered that it was impossible for them to move more than fifteen meters away from each other. Azazel slapped the complaining Rhoderick across the face, and the two ventured to the beach, following Azazel's excellent sense of smell. Rhoderick got a pint of beer at a beachside pub, and became miserable in his drunkenness, and Azazel sated his thirst with the beach's saltwater. The spent the night in a nice hotel in Chicago. The next few years were a blur of jazz, alcohol, and sex (mainly for Azazel). In the year 1987, they found themselves in the middle of the desert and discovered that they didn't actually need food or drink. They also realized that they had wasted many years in an alcohol and drug-filled existence, and they decided to change their ways and make something of their lives. However, their rehabilitation proved to be difficult; they seemed to be good at little but drinking and smoking. Ultimately, they chose to become robbers. They like to think that they're "good" robbers, who steal from the rich and keep the profits for themselves. Thievery was the most "productive" lifestyle they could think of, and it entertained them until they got caught. They were jailed for their crimes, and they hated prison. Somehow, they managed to walk right out. Now, they continue to spend their time drinking and stealing. Appearance Give some details about what your character looks like, style of clothing, tattoos or birthmarks, etc. Personality Azazel appears to be a nice, sweet man, but where he does do kind things, he often uses violence to solve his problems. He never pursues women and he is usually shy around them, his natural charisma draws them in nonetheless. Rhoderick is an unpleasant man who is derogatory to everything and everyone he sees. Unlike Azazel, he is a pacifist and will avoid a fight if he can. He is perverted and is always chasing after women, but they rarely show any interest in him. Both Azazel and Rhoderick are stubborn and like getting their way. Both enjoy drinking beer, but Azazel prefers to drink and smoke at the same time. They both appear to have a deep loathing for each other, but they truly feel for each other a strange sort of love. They are both caring, deep down, but Azazel is more likely to express it. Trivia *They cannot remember their original name; Azazel chose his name and that of his counterpart. *They cannot go further than fifteen meters from each other willingly, and if they are unwillingly separated, they become unconscious. *Rhoderick has a very high alcohol tolerance, but is often drunk as a result of consuming huge quantities of alcohol. Category:Player Characters Category:Demons Category:DomiKko's Characters